The Demigod Files 1: Discovery by the Waves
by The Devil Cat
Summary: This is the story of a daughter of Hecate and a son of Poseidon trying to save the world. (With some stops at McDonald's!)
1. A Weird Field Trip

_**Hi! This is my first time doing a fanfic, so if you have any suggestions for improving, please tell me!**_

 **ERIN POV**

"All right class! It's time see the BRIDGE OF WONDER!" Mrs. Wayne called, loud enough to be heard from the back of the bus.

The whole bus groaned. "I woke up at 4:30 for this?!" I whined to the girl sitting next to me, Rose. "She's probably the only person who's excited for this!"

Rose nodded in agreement. "But we still have to get off this bus! At least the bridge is better than this!" I sighed as I was hustled off the bus and towards the bridge.

I stepped onto the bridge and gasped in amazement. Away from the buildings that clogged the horizen, the ball of fire lit up the sky in shades of pink and yellow. With the wind whipping my hair back, I stepped to the railing and leaned against it, trying to take all of it in.

And then I was interrupted. Again. By the same group of annoying, idiotic boys. And of _course_ they were making stupid jokes about how the sky looked like someone had farted across it. And of _course_ they were led by the most idiotic of them all, Samuel, with his black hair and black eyes.

I stared at him. As if sensing my gaze, he looked up, his pernament smirk plastered on his face. "Can you _please_ stop it?" I asked, a lttle more nicely than he deserves. "I'm trying to enjoy this, and you're just making dumb jokes!"

The smirk got a little less smug, and he turned to his buddies, saying, "Let's go somewhere else. The sun's a little to bright."

 _That wasn't exactly what I wanted, but at least he was acting civil..._ I thought. For about two seconds.

Then Rose came up to me. "You two look cute together!" and then all things nice were washed away. "WHAT?!" I couldn't believe what Rose just said. "I _hate_ him! He's just an annoying, idiotic, stupid boy who _happens_ _to_ , by some freak accident, look cute!"

"Oh, so you admit he's cute!" Rose pestered. But I wasn't listening. I was looking at the end of the bridge, my jaw dropping.

Rose noticed I wasn't listening. "What are you looking at?" she asked, turning around. Then she trailed off, jaw unhinging as well.

For there, at the end of the bridge, stood a dragon.

 _ **Sorry this is a bit short. And you probably can't see the resemblance to Percy Jackson, unless you were paying attention!**_


	2. I Am (Kinda) Not Afraid of Killing

**ERIN**

At the end of the bridge, stood a dragon. It was a magnificent creature, with frills circling his neck (if it was a he).

"Aww! Look at that cute puppy!" Rose cooed, rushing towards it as if drawn by an invisible string.

 _PUPPY?!_ "Rose! Stop! That's not a puppy! It's a dragon!" She didn't seem to hear me. "ROSE!"

She turned around and looked at me strangley. "What is _wrong_ with you?! First, I see you flirting with Samuel, then when the cutest pup on the _whole entire world_ comes, you think it's a _dragon?_!"

The dragon in question roared again, the very sound of it challenging thunder.

I felt like roaring myself. _I wasn't flirting! Why are you looking at me weirdly? And how on earth do you think a full-blown_ DRAGON _is a puppy?!_

That was when I noticed that, like Rose, everybody else was also rushing towards the "puppy". I knew I had to stop them. Even if I didn't know some of these people that well, I couldn't just let them die by firebreath!

So I did the only thing I could think of. "RUN EVERYBODY! IT'S A DRAGON!" Everyone stopped, blinked, turned around, then started running away screaming, _all at the same time._ "Run, Erin!" Rose called. "It's a dragon!" _NOW you realize!_ I was mystified. Why did everybody see the dragon for what it was just because I yelled it?

Someone tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped and and did a 180. " _Somebody's_ jumpy!" Samuel said, looking smug, like it was the greatest joke in history. That infuriated me. "Well, _duh_! Do you _not_ see the dragon over there?" I said, then immediately felt dumb. Because if he saw the dragon, why wasn't he running away? He must have still thought the dragon was a puppy.

"I see it," he said, surprising me. "But how do _you_ see it? I thought I was the only person that could."

"Me too," was the only thing I could think of saying.

"But the thing I wanted to ask you is how did you make them see it's a dragon? I tried to tell my bros-"

"Your _what_?"

"My friends, whatever-"

"You have friends?"

"Very funny, Erin," The way he said my name sent a tingle up my spine, for some reason.

"Anyway, so I told them to stop, but they just said it was a puppy." Samuel continued.

"That's what my friend said too!"

"Okay, so how did you do it?"

"Do what?"

He sighed. "The thing where you shout and everybody suddenly realizes it's a dragon, not a puppy? Ring any bells?"

"Well, I don't exactly know?"

He just shook his head and smiled. "Well, if you don't know, we still have a dragon to kill!"

" _We?!_ I am _so_ not killing him! Look at how beautiful he is!"

The dragon shot a ball of fire over my head, lighting up the trees behind me. Samuel looked at me expectantly. I suddenly noticed how his eyes looked like pools of dark chocolate tears, not that means anything.

"Erin?" That jarred me back to reality.

"Yeah? Okay, maybe _not_ so awesome. But why did it spit acid instead of fire?"

"I don't know. All I know, or _need_ to know, is that it's dangerous. So, we kill it?"

I shook my head. "No, just capture him."

He groaned. "Seriously, Erin? Even _if_ we capture him, and that's a big _if_ , he can still cough up fire."

"Just try, please?" I begged. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ I thought. "I _really_ , and I mean, _REALLY,_ don't like killing."

"Fine."

"YAY! Thanks, Samuel!" I almost hugged him, but I didn't, because that would be awkward.

He blushed. "It's no big deal. I don't really like killing either."

I just looked at him.

"Okay, okay!" He said, raising his hands as if in surrender. "I _kinda_ like killing, but only in video games!"

I snorted. I couldn't help it. He was just too weird. But no time for laughter. We were getting off track.

"Hey Samuel." I said, like we were old friends. "We still have a dragon to kill, I mean, capture."

"Oh yeah."

"So what are you waiting for?" We charged.

 **Haha! Cliffhanger! lol.**


End file.
